


Fireplace Cuddles (Rosetember Prompt Day 9)

by pumpkin_princess14



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Rosetember, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_princess14/pseuds/pumpkin_princess14
Summary: Some cute lollie fluff for rosetember!
Relationships: Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fireplace Cuddles (Rosetember Prompt Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for rosetember which was created by @LolaTompkins, so far I've been doing art inspired by the prompts on my instagram and they've been so fun but I felt like writing today so I decided to do a finfic for day 9! Hope you enjoy!

"I am EXHAUSTED!" Ellie said and flopped on the couch in front of the fireplace. The fire was lit giving the Ivy common room a warm and cosy vibe contrasting with the cold and stormy weather outside. 

"Me too" Lottie yawned and sat down beside Ellie, or well tried. Ellie having flopped down so she was lying on the couch had pretty much taken over the whole couch so Lottie ended up almost sitting on her legs. 

Ellie sat up, moved her legs, opened her arms and said "c'mere".

Lottie scooched over to her and lied with her back against Ellie's chest. They laid like that in a comfortable silence just watching the fire while Ellie played with Lottie's hair, the chatter of the other students in the common room fading in the background, unimportant, it was like they had entered their own world because when they were together that was all that mattered.

"It's so weird to be back in school" Ellie broke the silence after a while.

"Mm" Lottie replied "The one way system was so confusing"

"Oh my god yeah I got lost so many times because of that today" 

"It would've made so much more sense if they did it like most shops do"

"Like the right is going forward and the left is going backwards?"

"Yeah" Lottie said "I'm glad that we don't have to social distance since we share a dorm though"

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. I'd hate to have to stay two metres away from you all the time" Lottie turned her head to look at Ellie.

"You're so clingy" Ellie teased.

"You love it though" Lottie said leaning in.

"I do" Ellie mumbled before leaning in and closing the gap between her and Lottie's lips for short but soft and sweet kiss.

They continued talking until Lottie fell asleep and Ellie carried her to bed leaving a kiss on her forehead then going to her own bed and falling asleep.


End file.
